A rockstars dog
by BloodysociopathKat
Summary: Roxas Seifer a wimpy kid, black robe guys who know him but he can not remember, Sora,Axel, And Riku are trying to protect him from Going to THE DARK side again. ch 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1 : black robed guy?

(Sora is the singer), axel, and riku are at a concert their a famous band (monkey bannans)

**"Ame agari no sora wo aogu tabi Nakimushi datta koro no boku wo omou**

**Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa**

**"tsuyoku naritai" tte**

**ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou" boku wa tsuyoku nareteiru no kana?**

**Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa yappari mada aruiteiku yo saa yukou tachidomaru koto naku.**" Sora finished. the girls go Wild! screaming "we love you, sora! or i love you sora!", oh you are wondering where i am? i am at the back stage, you guess it i am the know what the janitor does? clean up after the show. i am age : 16 i have black trim glasses and i always Grining and i am a wimpy kid too who gets scared Easliy. i go to twilight high with My friends Pence, Olettle and Hayner. and i can not sing (A/n: he will sing in later chps!). when they finally said good bye to their fans and left the stage the people were going home because their were tried from yelling and screaming.

i when out to the stage to clean up i had a broom in one hand and and dust pan in the other i was bend down to put the dust pan down. i stand up and felt like 2 pair of eyes were on me i looked at the chairs and saw a black robed guy sit in the 5th row. "weird" i thought and with out think i called " hey! you over there did you know the concert ended oh ready?" to the black robed guy. the black robed guy looked at me and i swear i saw him smiling at ME!

And i felt scared and i was frozen until a hand was over my shoulder and there was a whisper in my ear and it said " hey janitor dude you okay?" i came back to my sense and droped the broom and trun around and saw Sora with a happy grin and he said" i said you okay?" i gave a nod and i pick the broom. i stand up and looked behind me and i said " thank god! he Left!". "who?" Said Sora before i said anything Riku And Axel came out behind the curtains and they both said "i hea- i mean we hear a bang noise."Riku said "ahh it just the janitor" before they when back behind the curtains. "Wait!" said sora and the two stop and Axel Said "Why?" Sora answered " be Quiet!" and looked at Roxas And said "tell me who Left." Roxas Said "one My name is Roxas". "Okay Roxas tell us WHO Left." said Axel, Roxas answered "A black robed guy who was smiling at me for some creepy reason." when i looked up i saw Sora, Axel and Riku have the same angry look. and whisper something under their breath i can not catch.

And will they When Behind the curtains i when back to work but Here's the problem, they were watching me do my cleaning the floor Sora was under the stage, 2 back stage Riku behind the stuff they used and finally the bathrooms Axel was in the girls Bathroom Cleaning Supplies closet. And i when out of to the middle of the stage and yelled so loud you can hear in scape and around the world" WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GUY'S DOING IN THE BATH ROOMS AND UNDER THE STAGE AND BEHIND THE STUFF THAT YOU USED IN YOUR CONCERT AND THE MOST IMPORTANT QEUSTION IS WHY ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING ME!'and with that he felt like some one stepped on the stage and he turn around and saw that black robe person 4 hours ago. and the black robed person answered " to protect you from me, Roxas Seifer..." who stepped forward. "h-how do you know my name?" Said Roxas who stepped back who was scared. "i know who you are Roxy, you joined us remember...you are one of us now." "h-h-huh?" said roxas, Roxas felt a hand came over his mouth with a cloth and he mumble"a dra-" but was cut off as he feel asleep.

"okay, Axel you can let go of his mouth now i think you send him off to sweet dream land "said Riku. "Hmm.. Sora" Said Axel "yeah?" said Sora "You take him home!" Blushing axel handed over the sleeping Roxas. "Wh-" but before Sora came finish He Saw Roxas Cute sleeping face "Ahh i get it" said sora who carried roxas in his arms like a princess and carried him all the way home.

_**Ahhh! Cliff hanger! YYAAAAYYY! i can go to asleep! YAAAAYY! Song not mine, people not mine, i own nothing, i own No kingdom hearts Games at all! See ya later! * Fell asleeps at key board***_


	2. Chapter 2: Roxas singing?

Sora taked a deep sight and when he was at Roxas' house door step he heared some one singing Let the bodies hit the floor Aka Axel's fav song so he rang the door bell 3 times the singing and the music stopped and the door opened to reveal a bondie hair boy with blue eyes He Said with a Smile" hi may i help you?". "does Roxas live here?" asked sora. "Yes" said the older blond. Sora handed over roxas and leaved.

_**-3:12 A.m(saturday) moring.**_

"Werid i do not rebemer getting home at all (yawn)" Said the drowsey blondie Whos name is Roxas. "RRRROOXXAAAAASSSS! TIME TO GET UP!" Yeah! yeah get up!" and With that 2 small but heavy bodys just Hopped on covers shakeing him awake. "RRROOXXXYYY! You up!" Called a blond hair girl and a black haired girl together. And Roxas Answered (or secarmed)" I AM UP! So be Queit! Xion And Namie!"

"Awwww... The Sitser And the brother Bonding time!"Said A blondie at the bed room door. "AWWW..Nothing And Close your mouth cloud!". Xion and Namie got off of roxas and ran to their bedroom and got dressed for their friends. (their friends are coming)

"AND By the way! your friends are at the living room!" Said Cloud. Roxas got up and got his glasses and when out to look their was the band!(Axel, Sora, Ruki,) Roxas's mouth drop open to the floor! And Sora Just waved hi. "oh you know the-, Roxas you can get bugs in your mouth like that!" said Cloud while waving his hand in front of Roxas's face.

"b-b-but!" said Roxas

_**-Somewhere in the girls bed room!**_

"Namie?" said Xion "yeah?" said Namie "How can we make roxas sing?" Said Xion

"Oh Man! Scooby doos on!" said Namie

"which one?" Asked Xion

"Scooby doo and the Gobin king! come on lets go!" said Namie.

_**-Living room.**_

"Roxas sit!" said cloud point next to sora. "No!" said roxas

Cloud was force Roxas to sit. And Xion And Naime came in and trun and the tv to cartoon network and trun it up to 96. And every one turn their eyes to the tv screen (this is where scooby and shaggy entered Mr Gibbles's shop)

_**Mr Gibbles : Well, then,i chose "trick."**_

"Xion And Namie No Time to watch tv! your friends!-" Said Roxas and Cloud Take Roxas glasses (A/n: the glasses were on Roxas face.)

_***Roxas was sing Along in a beautiful voice and was dancing too!*(A/n: he is a good dancer!)**_

_**Witches and warlocks ghosts and ghouls**_

_**One night a year they break all the rules**_

_**you never know who's at the door on a halloween Night**_

_**Spirit from the shadows creeping into the light**_

_**Werewolves Howl And Vampire take a bite!**_

_**That's scary.**_

_**Don't you know there's still hope? Take it from me!**_

_**You can have protection for a nominal fee?**_

_**Tonight the dark and light unite a magical mystery!**_

_**Spell Books, Potions they fly off the shelves!**_

_**We offer a discount to trolls and elves**_

_**when danger's at the door on a halloween night**_

_**if you master magic you can put up a fight!**_

_**Face your Fears the power's here!**_

_**At gibbles' the price is right!**_

**_-AUTHOR NOTE!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERY ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! a cliff hanger? vill**

**you all have a good night, song not mine i will be trick or treating on a halloween night! so yeah! Mr gibbles Song who's at the door is on youtube! go watch now! **

**intill we meet again! HAPPY HALLOWWWWEEEEEENNNNNN! ! **

***waves good bye!***

**PLZ R & R NICELY?**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE READ!

You (in a angry voice): "KKKAAAAAATTTT! Wat the hell! u did not upload a ch For POKEMON, WIZARD101, KINGDOMHEARTS and ASHVILLE, yet and it's been wat 61 months! and did not upload! what the hell is WRONGE WITH YOU!

Me (katcrazy111): ()*sweat drop* Guys clam down! i will upload the ch's to those story's soon!

You: HOW SOON!

Me: on winter break, because- *cutoff*

You: WINTERBREAK! WHY!

Me: Because of school,homework study and i have band and i have a constert on dec 21. so yeah.

You:*shakes katcrazy* WWWWAAAHHHHH! Kat u leave to much Cliffs!

Me: Stop shakeing me! and btw! u tried of waiting for me to upload chs? LUCKY DAY FOR ALL OF U! i have a side story for all of u!

You: REALLLYYY!

Me: yep!

you: wat anime is it called?

ME: naruto! and the story is called: "The Moon Begin's" (stay tuned for that story!)

Me: g2g bed! GOOD NIGHT!

YOU: Wait final Qestuion!

Me: yes go on *your nickname*.

you: When does your side story come out?

Me: 2013.

You: (mouth dropped open)

Me: no no no no. i mean later in dec i will put it up.

you: okay i will check up one you later! bye Katcrazy! Thanks for the info! *get's up and waves back at kat while walking*

Me: your welcome! Good night (your user name)! And watch out for that-!

*you hit a wall*

Me:wall!

You: i am okay! good night katcrazy !

Me: btw before u leave, Leave a review and R&R!

You: okay! Bye!

***(your username) has logged off* **

_**Please Leave a R&R on this story! okay? Good NIGHT! PEACE OUT!**_


End file.
